Various wellbore tubulars are known and serve various purposes. A wellbore screen is a tubular including a screen material forming or mounted in the tubular's wall. The wellbore screen can be used in wellbores such as those for water, steam injection and/or petroleum product production. The wellbore screen is employed to screen oversize particles from fluids passing therethrough and acts to stabilize the wellbore.